


I Choose You - Koganegawa x Sakunami Omegaverse drabble

by MosquitoParade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alpha Aone, Alpha Futakuchi, Alpha Possessiveness, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaXOmega, BetaXBeta, Foul Language, Let's Be Honest Dateko is Full Of Alphas, M/M, Moniwa Is The Mom, Moniwa Still Hangs Out With Dateko, Omega Moniwa, Omegaverse, Omegaverse Drabbles, Packs, Scenting, alphaxalpha, lots of tags, omegaXomega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of Koganegawa x Sakunami in the Omegaverse AU</p><p>Finished unfinished</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You - Koganegawa x Sakunami Omegaverse drabble

Sakunami was a good kid. Everyone told him it was because he was a Beta, and didn't get distracted, have heats or ruts or even need a mate. Truth be told, Sakunami was quiet, and independent, never got in trouble, and blended in to the crowd, not standing out too much more then needed. That's why he had good grades.

Koganegawa was a bit of an odd one out. He was an awkward, worried Beta. He had trouble talking with others, couldn't read the atmosphere, and he struggled with finding dependable people that wouldn't get bored with him, and his undefinable need to depend on someone. He also struggled with his grades. He learned quickly, but forgot just a little faster. He could memorize facts all he wanted, but as soon as the test came out, his mind would wonder, and forget everything else.

~

The two betas had the same class, and would see each other all day. Koganegawa was only the slightest bit social, but he tried really hard to work up the courage to talk with Sakunami before and after class, to which, Sakunami would shyly mumble some words back.

The smaller Beta eventually started taking back in sentences as they talked more often. Then one day, after school, Sakunami and Koganegawa where waiting for what the smaller had simply called, 'his pack', and Sakunami began happily talking about something that happened at volleyball practice, talking with his hands, and making small squeaks as he described the look on 'Aone's' face. 

Koganegawa had been listening and smiling, so glad to hear Sakunami's voice so much, when he suddenly heard a deep growl, and a long shadow appeared. He looked up and quickly began backing away from the tree they had been under, as three Alphas glared at him. The awkward beta didn't know what to do, and was extremely confused. He wanted to hug Sakunami and protect him in case the Alphas wanted to cause trouble, but by the looks of it, another person was already checking on him.

"Aone-Senpai, Futakuchi-senpai, Kamasaki-senpai, he's okay." A small voice said, it belonged to a very shaken up looking Sakunami. He was up on his feet now, and between Kogane and the Alphas. "He's okay." 

Koganegawa suddenly flared his nostrils, worried he was missing something. What he had assumed was just the scent of Sakunami was actually just a mixed, dulled version of the scent of these three Alphas! Koganegawa turned a deep red, and began to back the f*** up.

"I-I'm s-s-sooo s-sorry!" Koganegawa stuttered out, and quickly ran off.

~

Sakunami watched Koganegawa leave, and looked at the three, very scary Alphas, "He's just a Beta..." He said, kinda upset he might never get to talk to Koganegawa again.

The Alphas looked at Sakunami with his little frown, and Moniwa quickly ran up, his fearful omegan scent had slightly disappeared, but still radiated around the riled up omega, getting him some looks from passing by Alphas, until Aone made a very low pitched growl, and stood a little closer to the trembling Omega. "Did they mess up?" Moniwa asked, "I'm sorry, I thought he was trying to seduce you!" 

"No, it's okay, if I was being seduced by someone I didn't like, I would have been grateful." Sakunami said, trying to make the omega feel better, but the sad eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and the Beta responded with a nod, certain. Moniwa's frown faded a bit, making Sakun happier.

~

The next day, a nervous Koganegawa sat down, edging away from the other Beta, scared the Alphas might be able to pick up on his non existent scent, and kill him.

A smaller, warm hand rested gently on his own, making Both Betas jump, "I-i'm sorry about.. yes-yesterday." Sakunami stuttered nervously, hoping Koganegawa wouldn't just shut him down.

"It's... it's fine." He said, trying his best at swallowing the sound of his heart pounding in his head. "I sh-should have p-picked up on-"

"It's okay," He said, a softness to the other's voice that wasn't there often. "You didn't know, they just want to protect me, they aren't anything more then close friends~"

Koganegawa chuckled nervously.

~

There wasn't another word from Koganegawa until the end of the class, and it was simply, "I think you're super neat."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't contact me, I've gotten over my HQ!! phase, and don't want call backs to a super bad time in my life. This fic is forever unfinished. Thanks. 
> 
> PS: You will be blocked if you comment here.


End file.
